Knight and Day
by ManOfLetters
Summary: Carrying on from the end of Season 9, I'm just playing around with it. This is my first story and it ain't complete yet but yeah, hope you guys enjoy this very short first chapter that may not get any viewers. It's going to focus on Sam (depending on the reviews I get or if I even get reviews) and his journey on trying to "cure" Dean.
1. Crowleys Student

Sam was angry. His brother was dead… again. This time was different; he knew Dean wouldn't come back…Sam had been up for hours trying to summon Crowley. "Come on you son of a bitch. Show yourself!"

"Hello Moose." Sam looked up to where the British accent had come from.

"You son of a bitch, you got him into this now you go in there and – "

"I'm afraid I can't do that Moose… Dean is, shall we say…I'm going to take him under my wing – "

"Under your wing? Crowley, he's de – "before Sam could finish, Crowley was gone. Unsure of what was going on, he ran to Dean's room to find it empty. Sam ran around the whole bunker looking for his brother. "Damn you Crowley! Where are you?"

"Boo." Sam turned around to see Crowley standing there with Dean behind him, he noticed something about Dean's eyes…they were black. "Crowley, you son of a bitch you get your black eyed freak out of my brother." Sam looked furious; he knew Crowley must've burnt off Dean's tattoo. "Moose…I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to put it like this, Dean isn't possessed." Realization washed over Sam's face as he looked at his brother, the mark on Dean's arm started glowing. "Look at the time, we ought to be going. Goodbye Samantha." Crowley winked at Sam and in the blink of an eye, they were gone. Sam couldn't move, he didn't know what to do. He sank down to his knees and started to cry. "Cass? I need you man… I need you."

"Sam? I'm here." A figure in a long, brown trench coat was standing behind him. Castiel.

"Cass I need your help, its Dean."

Castiel sighed, "Sam, I told you I can't heal –"

"Dean's a demon Cass!" Castiel couldn't believe what he was hearing; he started striding back and forth. Sam waited patiently although his patience was escaping him considering the fact that his brother was a demon; he knew Castiel was deep in thought. "Of course," Castiel's sudden outburst made Sam jump, "it must have something to do with the mark of Cain –"

"So that's it? Right, we find Cain and –"

"It'll take time Sam, he's well hidden and he's a knight of hell."

"Whatever it takes…and this time, we're putting Crowley down. Permanently." Castiel looked at Sam, fearing that he may turn back to his demon blood-thirsty ways. In the blink of an eye, Castiel was gone. In the blink of an eye, he was back. "Where'd you go?"

"I just searched every library I could find." Sam looked at Castiel in a way that said _Are you_ _serious? _"Cass…you do know this whole bunker is filled with books." said Sam.

"I meant on Heaven, there are numerous libraries. We have information that could not be found on Earth. I may have found a way on how we can find Cain, it involves your blood."

"My blood? What? Why?" asked Sam, with a puzzled expression on his face.

"The blood of Adam and Eve flows in your veins."

Castiel and Sam extract some blood from Sam's arm and pour it over a map. Castiel mumbles some words in Enochian, he then throws a lit matched onto the blood. Suddenly, the blood burns away the map until one state is revealed. Texas. As Castiel put his hand on Sam's shoulder for them to teleport, Sam couldn't help but think to himself _We need you Dad._


	2. Cain's An Ass

Castiel and Sam had teleported into the front yard of what seemed to be a farm; the sun was just starting to rise. Cass and Sam made their way to the front door and made themselves welcome by entering Cain's domain. They walked into a lounge where a man was sitting watching TV. "Cain –"

"An angel and a Winchester stroll into a demons home. Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke…a really bad joke. What do you want?" Sam was quite surprised; when he thought of Cain he pictured an old man wearing old robes. The man that was sitting in front of him had blonde hair that had a hint of white, his beard was white but he didn't look old. "Cain, when you gave the mark to Dean, did you happen to inform him that he may or may not become a demon?" asked Castiel. Cain looked at the angel with annoyance. "Dean made a choice, he was desperate to kill Abbadon and he wouldn't listen –"

"You didn't tell him! How could you give him the mark when you knew what would happen to him?" Sam was furious, he didn't care Cain was the first knight and probably the most powerful person in the room.

"Careful boy, I wouldn't make me mad if I were you. Your brother, as foolish as he is, was worthy of the blade. To be worthy of the blade you must be a killer, bloodthirsty. Your brother was probably meant to be a demon Sam, and the one thing that can kill him is the first blade which can only be used by he who holds the mark which just so happens to be Dean. So I suggest you settle down and get on with your life."

Sam pulled out the demon knife and got into a defensive position. "Sam," Castiel almost sounded annoyed, "that won't do anything to him. He does have a point though, we can't kill Dean –"

"Kill? We are not killing him, we're going to cure him!"

"Cure? Foolish boy, you cannot cure a demon."

"Yes you can, I almost cured Crowley once and he –"

"Crowley is different; Dean is…now a Knight of hell. The last knight of hell, I'm retired and will not be interfering." Cain snapped his fingers and suddenly Castiel and Sam were once again outside his house. "I might have an idea on who can help us now, how do we summon Death?"

Castiel teleported them back to the Men of Letters bunker and they started on a spell for Death. Using the skull of an infant, the feather of an eagle, a drop of human blood and some words said in Latin, Death stood in front of them. "Gentlemen, you don't need to be rude. If you needed me, just die."

"We need to know how to cure a knight of hell."

"Straight to business then, Dean would at least buy me a burger and fries."

"Dean isn't here; he's…the knight of hell we need to cure." For the first time in his life, Sam could see the surprise in Death's eyes. Death looked at him and then looked at Castiel. "Castiel, what have these Death-avoiding barbarians been up to?"

Castiel then informed Death of everything leading up to Dean's death, which turned out he wasn't really dead just going through the change of a human to a demon. Death looked at Sam, "You boys have done it this time. A knight cannot be cured just killed, that may be your only option."

Sam was dumbfounded. "We can't kill Dean…we –"

"And why not?" Death almost sounded bored. "Because he's your brother and you can't bear to see him die? You boys have escaped me more then I like but I may be able to assist you on this. It is incurable, but you may be able to persuade someone to change that."

Sam had an eager expression, "Who?" Castiel and Sam both looked at Death with impatience as he now sat there eating a box of ring onions. Death finished his mouth full and said, "God."

Castiel was now the one dumbfounded, "God? God's dead."

Death looked at Castiel with a bored expression, "God is not dead, I am God's reaper and I haven't reaped him so he is not dead."

Sam had a shocking expression on his face, "Where…where can we find him?" They waited for Death to finish another mouthful. "In heaven there is a man who lived long ago, Elijah. I believe he may have information on the whereabouts of God."

"Elijah? As in the man the rode the chariot made of fire into heaven?" asked Sam.

Castiel was the one to answer, "Yes, it makes sense. It may take some time but we may be able to find him. We should probably go to Heaven…now." Before Sam could turn and thank Death, he was gone. "Okay Cass," Sam let out heavy breath, "Let's go to heaven."


End file.
